Llian
Llian, also known as Llian of Chanthed, Llian the Zain and pejoratively as Llian the Liar, was a master chronicler and teller who wrote the twenty-third Great Tale, the Tale of the Mirror. Biography Early Life Llian was a Zain born in 28 BTM to Llayis and Zophy. He grew up in the desert land of Jepperand near the Dry Sea. When he was twelve years old, Llian‘s talent for the Histories came to the attention of the ancient Magister of the Council of Santhenar, Mendark, who agreed to sponsor Llian’s education at the College of the Histories. He was the first Zain admitted to the College in a century. A Shadow on the Glass In 0 BTM after fifteen years of study, Llian became the first Zain in five hundred years granted the honour of a Graduation Telling. For the telling, Llian told the first and greatest Great Tale, the ''Tale of the Forbidding''. ''Llian had researched his particular version of the ''Tale of the Forbidding for four years and uncovered evidence that turned the traditional ending of the Tale upside down. As he came to the conclusion of his telling, a mysterious woman in the crowd briefly created a link between their minds and momentarily distracted him. Llian managed to regain his concentration in order to complete the telling and was then proclaimed a master chronicler by the assembled masters of the college. Although the tale recieved great acclaim, the Master of the College of the Histories, Wistan, realised that Llian had unknowingly uncovered evidence of the murder of a crippled girl at the time of the Forbidding and that this crime was likely committed to cover up a much greater crime. In order to protect the college, Wistan proceeded to persecute Llian in an attempt to prevent him from continuing his research in to the crippled girl’s death. Despite Wistan’s orders to the contrary, Llian continued his research by breaking into the college archives. As punishment for his crime, Wistan banished Llian from Chanthed and maliciously sent him on a mission to track down Karan of Bannador and the Mirror of Aachan on behalf of Mendark. After leaving Chanthed, Llian stopped in the village of Tullin and received a sending from Karan during his sleep. During the sending dream, Llian was accosted by a group of Whelm who have been hunting Karan, but he is saved by a mysterious old man named Shand. Following the sending, Llian ventured in to the mountains to find Karan and eventually does so. However, Llian became overcome by mountain sickness and Karan was forced to take him to the hidden Aachim city of Shazmak. Although Karan’s friends among the Aachim allow them entry, shortly after their arrival the Aachim leader Tensor returned to Shazmak and placed Karan on trial for withholding the Mirror from him. Although it is impossible to lie before the Aachim jurors, the Syndics, Karan used her gifts as a sensitive to plant a false account of her journey with the Mirror in Llian’s mind and reads what he believes to be the truth back to the Aachim during her trial. The Syndics declared Karan not guilty against Tensor’s wishes. Fearing that Tensor will discover the Mirror and cause the ruin of Santhenar with it, Karan and Llian fled Shazmak with the aid of her kinsman Rael. During their pursuit, Rael is drowned in the River Garr though Karan and Llian both manage to escape. After the escape from Shazmak, Karan was captured by the Whelm, leaving Llian to clumsily rescue her and secure them passage to Sith. At Sith, Karan intended to hand the Mirror over to the ancient Faellem leader Faelamor, but they find that she is not there and that Yggur’s armies have nearly overrun the city. With no other option, Llian convinced Karan to seek refuge with his sponsor, Mendark, in the ancient city of Thurkad. After their arrival, the pair find that Thyllan has supplanted Mendark as Magister and he takes Karan in to his custody. In an attempt to free Karan and secure the Mirror, Mendark calls a Great Conclave. At the Conclave, Faelamor appeared and revealed that the Whelm had reclaimed their original identity as the Ghâshâd - the ancient enemies of the Aachim - and that they had sacked Shazmak. Faelamor claimed that Karan had betrayed Shazmak to the Ghâshâd enraging Tensor. In his grief, Tensor unleashed his power on the Conclave, killing many and knocking others unconscious. Llian alone was unaffected by Tensor’s potency and Tensor recognises that this would prove useful for his plans. He then took Llian captive, claimed the Mirror for himself and fled the Conclave. Appearances *''A Shadow on the Glass'' *''The Tower on the Rift'' *''Dark is the Moon'' *''The Way Between the Worlds'' *''The Summon Stone'' *''The Fatal Gate'' Category:Characters Category:VftM Characters Category:Master chroniclers Category:Tellers